Nationbook
by Pam The Clam
Summary: Apa jadinya bila para nation Hetalia memiliki Facebook? warning: BL, gaje, garing, OC, OOC, dkk. Upload sebelum saya hiatus XD may or may not be continued :
1. Page 1

A/N: wahahay! Sudah lama sekaliii aku ga buat fic~ hoo kangen ya rasanya~ *bernostalgia tapi nge-fail*

OK, awalnya aku baca sebuah fic yang juga berhubungan dengan facebook, jadi aku pengen buat juga.

Ide dan formatnya saya kreditkan ke _broadwaypants, _seorang user ffn yang ceritanya menumbuhkan ide ke kepala tumpul saya, ea.

Oh dan maaf kalo bahasanya nyampur-nyampur dari inggris ke Indonesia, author lagi dihantui banyak pr (yang sekarang tentu saja menumpuk, dan belum disentuh)

Akan ada (dan mungkin lumayan banyak… mungkin.) OC, OOC, OOT, dll.

A Nation's Facebook

**Indonesia** is friends with **Netherlands**. (**Netherlands**, and 8 other nations like this)

**Indonesia** mengomentari: Kok pada nge-like, sih?

**Netherlands** mengomentari: mereka pasti seneng akhirnya kamu buat nationbook juga. Katanya gamau.

**Indonesia** mengomentari: siapa bilang? Aku cuma bilang kalo aku tidak begitu tertarik.

**Netherlands** mengomentari: bohong.

* * *

><p><strong>Indonesia<strong>: akhirnya buat nationbook juga! Hahaha… (12 nations like this.)

**Malaysia** mengomentari: selamat datang, kakak tercinta.

**Netherlands** mengomentari: selamat bersenang-senang ya sayangku.

**Indonesia** mengomentari: swt kalian berdua…

**Malaysia** mengomentari: Indon, kamu udah ngerti cara memakai nationbook? Kalau belum sini kuajarkan. Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa nih…

**Netherlands** mengomentari: diamkan adikmu yang aneh itu, say. Biar aku yang ajarkan kalau kamu masih bingung. Motherland knows best. (**England** likes this.)

**Malaysia** mengomentari: jangan pernah kau sebut Indon dengan kata 'sayang'. Itu menjijikan tau!

**Netherlands** mengomentari: menjijikan? Aku ini romantis, tidak sepertimu. Adik yang haus akan incest dengan kakaknya!

**Malaysia** mengomentari: huh, apaan sih, kamu tuh yang kayak pedofil.

**Indonesia** mengomentari: aduh kalian, tolong jangan perang nationbook gini dong. Menuh-menuhin notif aku nih..

**Netherlands** mengomentari: oh begitu ya, maaf deh cintaku.

**Malaysia** mengomentari: ah.. maaf kakak…. Rumahku masih sepi nih.

**Netherlands** mengomentari: apa-apaan deh kamu, lay.

**France **mengomentari: rumah Malaysia sepi, hm? Hmm.. aku baru saja beli baju tidur baru, bagaimana kalo aku kesana? ;)

**Malaysia** mengomentari: … kenapa jadi elo yang merespon? (16 nations like this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Spain<strong>: baru selesai memetik tomat! Segaaar! (**Romano** and 6 other nations like this.)

**Romano** mengomentari: kenapa lama sekali, dasar tomato bastard.

**Spain **mengomentari: ah maaf, habis tadi diluar mataharinya terik banget. Jadi gampang capek… anu, kamu cuma diseberang ruangan kok, kenapa tidak ngomong langsung aja?

**Romano** mengomentari: aku ngambek :|

**Spain** mengomentari: huff.. selalu deh. Yasudah aku masakin makanan favoritmu deh! Mau ya?

**Romano** mengomentari: :| gak.

**Spain** mengomentari: Romano~~ aku udah kelewat capek nih. Kamu jangan ngambek dong..

**France** mengomentari: Spain, kalo kamu capek tempat tidurku selalu terbuka untukmu.

**Prussia** mengomentari: France! Kamu itu tuh ga awesome banget deh! Siang gini siapa sih yang mau dijamah sama elo? Yang ada juga malem kale! (3 nations like this.)

**Spain** mengomentari: ah, France kamu baik.. tapi tidak terima kasih deh. Mungkin lain kali….. mungkin.

**Romano** mengomentari: oh jadi sekarang kamu sama si janggut pedofil, huh? Terus saja ama semua sekalian! Tinggalin aku sendiri!

**Prussia** mengomentari: ini mulai ga awesome deh… ga ikutan.

**Spain** mengomentari: bu..bukan gitu Romano! Aku masih sayang kok sama kamu, sayang banget malah. Kamu jangan ngambek terus, dong. Ini udah selesai makanannya, sini yuk baikan sama aku?

**Romano** mengomentari: udah gak usah sok baik segala! Aku mau pergi dari sini!

**Spain** mengomentari: kenapa, oh kenapa Romano hari ini sensi banget?

**Italy** mengomentari: Ve~ mungkin fratello sedang dapet~

**France** mengomentari: dapet? Dapet apaan dah?

**Germany** mengomentari: Italy.. kamu tau kan kalo kakakmu itu lelaki?

* * *

><p><strong>China<strong> joined **The Allied Forces**. (5 nations like this.)

**America** mengomentari: Hahaha! Sang hero pasti tau kalo orang-orang pasti akan join ke group ini! Hahahaha!

**Russia**: tapi yang join cuma kita berlima, da? (9 nations like this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Canada<strong> listed **America** as his brother.

**America** menulis di Wall **Canada**: ini siapa ya? (23 nations like this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Thailand<strong> joined **ASEAN**. (9 nations like this.)

**Indonesia** mengomentari: kita kalahin noh group the allies-nya si America! Muahahahaha (3 nations like this.)

**Vietnam** mengomentari: ide bagus!

**Malaysia** mengomentari: setuju banget! Hidup ASEAN!

**France** mengomentari: huh.. berani-beraninya kalian semua menantang group elit kami, akan abang tidurin kalian satu-satu! Hon hon hon hon..

**Lao** mengomentari: tidurin? Tidur siang enak kali..

**Malaysia** mengomentari: bu..bukan tidur itu yang maksud France, Lao…

* * *

><p><strong>Belarus<strong> listed **Russia** as her Husband.

Russia ignored.

**Belarus** menulis di Wall **Russia**: kakak! Menikahlah dengaku!

**Russia** menulis di Wall **China**: Chinaaa! Tolong mother Russia dari adiknya ini! Kalo bisa membantu, China kubolehkan bersatu denganku.. da

**China** menulis di Wall **Japan**: hei.. kamu ga menjual/membuat dojin-dojin tentangku dan Russia, kan? Jika tidak mengapa dia dari dulu selalu ingin bersatu denganku?

**Japan** menulis di Wall **Hungary**: gawat! Sepertinya rahasia kita bocor. Informasikan ke para anggota lain.

**Hungary** menulis di Wall **Liechtenstein**: rahasia bocor! Rahasia bocor! Cepat umumkan ke yang lain dan selamatkan 'harta' kita!

**Liechtenstein** menulis di Wall **Switzerland**: kakak, hari ini kakak mau keluar, kan? Biar aku saja yang beres-beresin kamarku sendiri ya? Ada yang harus kuurus… kalo begitu kakak bersenang-senang saja diluar!

**Switzerland** menulis di Wall **Ukraine**: katanya kamu menjual bom jenis baru, ya? Aku ada waktu luang nih. Kalo stok masih ada aku beli 15 ya. Aku bayar lebih deh.

**Ukraine** menulis di Wall **Belarus**: anu.. kemarin bom yang kamu beli dikemanakan, ya? Setahuku belom dipake, kan?... ya, kan? o.o

**Belarus**: aku siap mengebom rumah kakak jika kakak tidak akan keluar dari rumahnya. Sekarang. Juga.

* * *

><p><strong>England<strong>: afternoon tea bersama buku dongeng favorit. Perfect! (**England** and 11 other nations like this.)

**America** mengomentari: Iggy! Aku mau main ke rumahmu ya!

**England** mengomentari: apa? Sekarang? Sebentar lagi sudah malam tau! Sana pulang lagi aja! Manganggu sekali kamu.

**America** mengomentari: yah, Iggy kok jahat.. memang kenapa kalo kemaleman? Tak apa! Aku bisa menginap disana! Boleh ya? Boleh ya? Boleh ya?

**England** mengomentari: menginap? A..apa? maksudmu menginap itu.. gimana?

**America** mengomentari: menginap ya, menginap! Aku tidur disana!

**England** mengomentari: K..kalo nginep disini emangnya kamu mau tidur dimana? Mau kamu tidur di lantai? Aku gamau nyediain tempat tidur buat kamu, tidur di rumah sendiri saja!

**America** mengomentari: eh? Bukannya tempat tidur Iggy king size bed ya? Kenapa tidak tidur bareng Iggy aja? :D (**France** likes this.)

**England** mengomentari: …..terserah kamu deh. (**America** likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong> posted a link. (6 nations like this.)

**Spain**: wah.. website ini bagus, ya! Romano saja saking penasarannya sampai rela baikan ke aku buat ngeliat website ini! ^_^

**France**: hon hon.. website yang hebat! (3 nations like this.)

**Netherlands**: hmm, cerita yang sangat beragam. Website ini harus ku bookmark!

**Hungary**: I..ini kan ! O.o

* * *

><p>AN: eaaaaa author gagal.

Saya baru nyadar ada banyak karakter yang ga kebagian tempat di fic ini -.- TAPI TENANG KAWAN-KAWAN, INI BARU PART 1! XD mungkin...

Aku bakal buat part yang lainnya, yang mungkin lebih terfokus pada Nordics (yang secuil pun belum muncul disini) atau pada nation-nation yang minor. mungkin... *plak

**edit**

=A=" aduh males nulis part 2, baru setengah jalan udah stop.

btw, ada yang tau website apayang prussia post? :9

**edit LAGI**

oke.. aku agak kurang ngerti dengan layout ffn sekarang DX

harus ngedit dua kali jadinya o3o

**edit LAGI!**

oke.. jadi ngeditnya tiga kali gara-gara ada kesalahan teknis.

SAMPE HARUS NGEDIT SEKALI LAGI SAYA AKAN TEPAR. *tapiakhirnyateparjuga*


	2. Page 2

**A/N:** wahaai~ part 2! Akhirnya~

Karena Nordics dan beberapa karakter lainnya belom muncul seupil pun jadi akan kumunculin! Dan kali ini mereka bakal lumayan mendominasi, hoho.. saya bilang lumayan loh.. . _ .

Walaupun begitu karakter lain juga bakal ada kok! Tenang aja kawan~~

Ya, bakal ada OOC, OC OOT, dkk. Dan yang ini mungkin bakal garrring *-_-*

A Nation's Facebook part II

**Iceland **listed **Norway** as his brother.

**Norway** accepted.

**Denmark** listed **Norway** as his wife.

**Norway** ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark<strong> menulis di Wall **Norway**: Kok di ignore? Accept dong..

**Norway** menulis di Wall **Denmark**: ogah! Dasar anko uzai caramu tuh enggak banget deh! Lewat nationbook? Cih, amit-amit tau gak.

**Denmark** menulis di Wall **Norway**: habis kalo langsung face-to-face aku kan malu.. hehe..

**Norway** menulis di Wall **Denmark**: malu? MALU? Yang malu tuh bukan elo tapi gue! Malu tau gak sih diajak kencan bareng pedofil kayak lu. (23 nations like this.)

**Denmark** menulis di Wall **Norway**: yah, kok marah sih? Aku ngambek nih..

**Norway** menulis di Wall **Denmark**: ngambek ya ngambek aja gausah lapor. Penting amat, gue sih ga peduli mau lo ngambek kek, bunuh diri kek, mau ngembat si France juga bodo amat gua!

**France** mengomentari: ada yang panggil saya? (**France **likes this.)

**Norway** mengomentari: KAGAK.

**France** mengomentari: :(

**Denmark** menulis di Wall **Norway**: masa kamu ga peduli sama aku? AKU KAN SAYANG SAMA KAMUUU

**Norway** menulis di Wall **Denmark**: EMANG ENGGAAAAK. BERISIK LO, DIEM KAGAK APA NANTI GUA BLOK NIH.

**Denmark** menulis di Wall **Norway**: ampun bebih.

**Norway** mengomentari: najis.

* * *

><p><strong>Austria<strong>: Tadi kok waktu aku ganti baju serasa kayak ada yang ngeliatin ya?

**Hungary** mengomentari: ups.

* * *

><p><strong>Francis<strong> started playing _Pet Society_. (33 nations like this.)

**Prussia** mengomentari: Hey! Gift aku yang awesome ini dong! Kesesesesese..

**Germany** mengomentari: ….ternyata bruder main yang kayak beginian..

* * *

><p><strong>Spain<strong>: yey Romano udah mau baikan! :) (32 nations like this.)

**France** mengomentari: honhon.. selamat bersenang-senang nanti malam ya ;)…. (29 nations like this.)

**France** mengomentari: ….boleh ikutan gak?

**Romano **mengomentari: CHIGIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

><p><strong>Greece<strong>: hari ini kucingku ada yang kawin. Saya terharu. (18 nations like this.)

**Japan** mengomentari: Selamat ya, Greece-san. Saya turut senang mendengar ini.

**Kucingnya Greece** mengomentari: terima kasih nihonnyaaaaa~ :3

**Japan** mengomentari: Kucingnya Greece punya Nationbook? oAo"

* * *

><p><strong>Sweden<strong> is married to **Finland**. (43 nations like this.)

**Sweden** listed **Sealand** as his son.

**Finland** mengomentari: lho..? (19 nations like this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Sealand<strong>: Hari ini diajak makan malem sama papa Sweden! Sou desu yo! (**Sweden** likes this.)

**Finland** mengomentari: Su-san…

**Sweden** mengomentari: Hn?

**Finland** mengomentari: kapan kita sepakat mengadopsi Sealand sebagai anak kita?

**Sweden** mengomentari: k'mar'n.

**Finland** mengomentari: :|

* * *

><p><strong>Hungary<strong> menulis di Wall **Taiwan**: eh, liat ga link yang Prussia post kemaren?

**Taiwan** menulis di Wall **Hungary**: eh iya, liat, liat..

**Japan** mengomentari: saya juga melihat kok. (**Liechtenstein** likes this.)

**Ukraine** mengomentari: kok mereka bisa..?

**Hungary** mengomentari: aku tidah tahu.. ini.. agak berbahaya. Ayo semua! Ganti username sekarang juga! Rahasia kita harus dijaga! (9 nations like this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Iceland<strong> is now friends with **Mr. Puffin**. (**Iceland** likes this.)

**Turkey **mengomentari: tadi kucingnya Greece, sekarang Puffin-nya Iceland? Kenapa Nationbook jadi ada binatangnya begini?

**Prussia** mengomentari: mungkin Gilbird juga harus membuat ya… (3 nations like this.)

**Canada** mengomentari: jangan lupa kumakichi, ya..

**Turkey** mengomentari: siape lo? (**Prussia** likes this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong> shared a link. (60 nations likes this.)

**Hungary** mengomentari: Prussia! Apa-apaan!

**Prussia** mengomentari: kesesesesese! Ada apa?

**Netherlands** mengomentari: harus di B O O K M A R K. (23 nations likes this.)

**Indonesia** mengomentari: Neth, cukup. Kemaren aku udah baca yang cukup parah. Jangan bilang ada yang lebih parah lagi?

**Netherlands** mengomentari: yah.. kok gitu sih.. ini baru aja ada yang baru..

**Malaysia** mengomentari: Iya.. yang ini lebih seru ceritanya.. (20 nations likes this.)

**Indonesia** mengomentari: ..no comment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** akhirnya selesai~~~ *o* Selain Nordics, Jepang disini munculnya juga beberapa kali ya? *baru nyadar* Ya.. kalau Prussia dia sepertinya emang selalu online (Prussia: Nationboook itu awesome tau!) aku ga nyangka pada bakal review di chapter 1 o _ o||

Kayaknya chapter yang ini lebih pendek,yaa?

Hayoo, masih ada yang bisa menebak website apa yang Prussia post? :D

Mungkin ini bakal jadi last chapter, saya mau hiatus soalnya D: tolong RnR-nya? Sebelum saya cabut? Thanks~


End file.
